Dark Matter
by AllShesGotxCaptain
Summary: It had to be a dream. Had to be. But I could smell the stale sanitized air, the IV tugging at my skin, the coldness of the liquid spreading through my viens.- A college student finds herself in Shepard's armor. Now she has to survive. Shrios R
1. The Big Bang

**Disclaimer: Bioware own all. **

**Dark Matter**

**Chapter 1: The Big Bang**

"_It is even harder to realize that this present universe has evolved from an unspeakably unfamiliar early condition, and faces a future extinction of endless cold or intolerable heat. The more the universe seems comprehensible, the more it seems pointless."- Steven Weinberg_

_/-^-/_

" Come on Jack-Jack!"

A woman dressed in little nothing but cargo pants sent a biotic push to a hoard of screaming husks. With a few taps of the controller I maneuvered Shepard behind a few crates. Waiting for the husks to pop up from behind the railing once again.

" Aw, shit. Not these things." I groaned, watching a Scion hobble into view.

I watched the tumor infected husk send a kinetic shock wave through my group. Shepard took a critical hit. Red clouded the screen, heartbeats filling the room. I ordered my squad to charge ahead as I sent biotic attacks at the groaning abomination. Switching the shotgun for the collector beam, I made it quick work of ridding the threat. I continued battling through the Collector's base, ignoring the rather large stack of papers and textbooks. Containing essays and assignments which were due in a matter of days on my professors' desk. I'll catch up tonight. I continued my galactical battle, moving on to the next mission.

" All right Thane, let's see your fine ass-"

" Amanda! Time for work!"

Distracted by my roommate's voice I watched Jack take a critical hit from a huge geth machine. Instinctively I maneuvered Shepard in front of her to take the heat off her. Firing into the machine. Yet I didn't notice the rocket launcher which instantly took out my shields. Before I could focus on the target there was a critical hit. Red filled the screen as my Shepard crumpled to the ground, her limbs falling into a pathetic lump.

" 'Manda, turn off the game!"

I looked at my clock and groaned. My roommate opened my door, hazel eyes glaring at me from behind black chopped bangs.

" You're going to be late." She repeated, placing a hand on her thin waist.

I glared at the pretty young woman. Her leather jacket and fitted jeans exuding the badass aura that was Audrey. No doubt ready for a great day at a high fashion clothing store. While my curvy ass was dressed in a olive green shirt, black Dickies and regulation nonskid shoes. Off to a glamorous day in the food industry- clearing plates, crap tips and sanitizing 'till my heart's content. My life was the envy of every sophomore girl on my college campus. _Yeah, right_.

I'd rather stay home and play Mass Effect.

Nevertheless, I gave a tight smile and turned of the console and television. I stood in front of my vanity, applying a bit more mascara and gloss. Trying my best to make my appearance less cringe worthy. Audrey stood next to me, smiling as she watched me twist my short brown hair into a up-do.

" You look pretty." Audrey stated.

Brown eyes glared back at her.

" What? You do!" She insisted.

I shook my head, taking the hairspray and circling my head in wide sweeps. Resulting in Audrey backing up and sputtering. I smiled as she shook her head at me, trying to give me a stern glare. It only made her look pouty.

" So am I bringing home dinner?" I questioned, grabbing my car keys.

" No, Darren is taking me out." Her eyes were apologetic.

" It's fine." I answered, glad to have more time to complete my game. Again.

" You're sure?"

" Yes!" I laughed, then reminded her that we were going to be late.

After we locked up, she pulled me into a hug and promised that she'll bring me home my favorite dessert. Though I didn't say it much, I really did love her like a sister. I watched her get in her Honda and drive away before hopping into my Ford. Turning it to life I turned out of the apartment complex and crossed the intersection. Before long I was at work. I walked in and punched in my time card, then grabbed a tray.

" Yo, Mandy." A girl with long black hair greeted me.

" Section two is all yours." She gave me a wink and disappeared.

I looked to see a table with two distressed parents and six children. One of the screaming girls knocked over her drink. Another little boy dumped ice cream on his face. It was going to be a long night.

/-^-/

" See you tomorrow!" My manager called as I hitched my purse over my shoulder.

" Night!" I answered, bracing the cold night air as I made my way across the parking lot.

I yawned and rubbed at my eyes tiredly, then started the car. Minutes went by before I turned onto a familiar intersection. Stopping, I looked both ways, making sure it was clear. A horn sounded impatiently. I looked in my rear view mirror and glared at the mustang behind me.

" I'm going, asshole." I muttered, stepping on the gas.

HONK!

By the time my eyes turned back to the intersection, I saw a Hummer speeding through. Straight for the passenger side door. My breath caught in my throat, I was blinded by it's headlights. Suddenly it was quiet... then an earthquake hit. The side of my body was slammed into driver's door. The car flipped onto it's side, I felt the glass grating against my cheek as it slid across the asphalt. It was hard to breathe with the airbag pressing against my face. The seat belt slicing into my neck and stomach.

Then the world went still.

/-^-/

" No shit she was hit hard."

An angry female voice cut through the air. My vision was black. I tried to open my eyes. Pain crippled my attempt. Panic welled in my throat, my brain searching for where I could be. The voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. Then I remembered- headlights, glass, airbag. There was a car crash. I listened, it quiet and the air still. No familiar sway of a car, so I wasn't in an ambulance. I must be in the hospital.

" Crazy bitch ran right in front of me."

I inwardly scoffed, she must be the bitch driving the Hummer. Probably telling everyone it was my fault when _she _was the one speeding down the road. I tried to focus on gathering enough energy to open my eyes.

" A Colossus was aiming for Jack. Shepard pushed her away. A rocket launcher had locked on to her position. She was hit. Repeatedly."

A male voice joined the conversation. It wasn't right though. There seemed to be two tones to his voice. One was deep and gravely, the other higher and made his words distinguishable. Slightly familiar, yet completely alien. My mind reminded me of the strangeness of their conversation. Colossus? What the hell? What are they talking about? I tried move my body, force my eyes open. Everything was so sore. I managed to make a distressed gurgling noise.

" Doctor Chakwas!"

Doctor...Chakwas? No way! It had to be coincidence. I managed to peel my eyelids open. It took me a few tries as I tried to adjust them to the blindingly florescent white light. Suddenly, a face came into view. A woman with kind light eyes, gray hair cut into a bob. No... I balked. It couldn't be. This was illogical. My eyes flicked from her face to my body, I was dressed in a medical dressing gown. Legs that were long and slim stretched from underneath. Not matching the short stubby ones I was accustomed to seeing. I was laying on a slab of cold metal. There was an IV line in my arm. My long, tanned, and toned arm.

What in the Hell was going on?

The IV lead to a sleek flat screen on the wall, the beep of my heart rate steady. I followed the curve of the ceiling, gray paneling, to a glass window. Shapeless blurs crossing to and fro. In front of that window stood a woman leaning against a table opposite of my own. She was medium height, a slime waist. Yet not fragile looking. Her arms were lean, muscle tension noticeable from her crossed forearms. Her head was shaved. A heart shaped face- lips full, eyes dark and lined with black. From the waist up her body was covered in intricate designs, black tattoos were sharp across fair skin. Blues and green shaded exotic designs against the black. I was able to make out some sort of engineered heart on her chest. Her breasts straining against a leather strap that covered the essentials and wound back up her neck. Brown cargo pants covered her legs, the pockets turned outward over the waist. Black boots completed the most extreme outfit I had ever witnessed. The woman noticed my shocked expression.

" Want to take a fucking holo?" She snapped, her burgandy lips upturned into a sneer.

" Jack-Jack?" I rasped.

" What the fuck did you just call me?" Jack pushed herself off the table. A blue aura encasing her shaking fists.

Beep...Beep...Beep.

I could hear my heart rate increasing on the monitor. Anxiety pulled itself tight in my chest. It was getting hard to breath. My lungs starting to constrict. My mind trying to process the scene. It had to be a dream. Had to be. But I could smell the stale sanitized air, the IV tugging at my skin, the coldness of the liquid spreading through my viens

" Jack. Out." Chakwas orderd from beside me. " You're distressing Shepard."

The young woman snapped back a profanity before stomping her way out of the room. The door opening automatically with a swish, closing before she could finish her latest rant. Suddenly I could sense there was a figure beside me. An unfamiliar musk filled my nostrils.

" Shepard?" A throaty voice floated towards me.

I forced my eyes to meet the owner of the voice. The knot in my chest tightened with a painful twist. I was staring into two large black pools, which mirrored my distressed expression clearly. Bottomless pits that I couldn't fathom. I forced my eyes away from his and trailed down a straight nose, to plum inviting lips, slightly parted. A line running down it's smooth texture. Though the texture changed as I observed the rest of his face. His skin was green. Under the harsh light, it seemed iridescent. I could see tiny outlines of what seemed like scaling surrounding every feature and visible limb. Ridges furrowed in confusion. The specimen had no hair, merely a black octagonal shape on his forehead. Lines following to the side of his head where there were only pointed ridges. A red soft lining beneath them that followed down the side of his throat.

" Shepard?" His voice was pleading. A shimmering green hand reached for my shoulder.

I freaked the fuck out.

I screamed, scrambling away from his touch. As I jerked away, I felt a breeze crawl down my right shoulder. My dressing gown had fallen away. I looked in horror to see olive bare skin. I was naked under this poor excuse of clothing. Hurriedly I pressed the gown to my chest, my breaths becoming labored.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

" Krios, you are worsening her condition. Leave immediately." The doctor commanded, appearing at my side. " Shepard, please calm yourself. It's all right."

" Stop calling me that!" I found my voice, shaking as I scrambled upwards, my naked back pressing against the cold panels of the wall.

" Commander?" Doctor Chakwas' eyes furrowed in confusion and fear.

" I'm not supposed to be here!" My throat was tight and hot.

In a blink of an eye Chakwas had pulled out a rather large looking needle. I looked to see Thane standing quietly in the corner of the room. I considered bolting out of the room. My mind instantly questioning where I would go to once I was out of this room. Let alone in a little slip of fabric, in a long and unfamiliar body. My modesty glued me to my spot. Chakwas advanced on me.

" Please...please!" I begged, tears pooling in my eyes. " Please.. please- Aah!"

I yelped as the woman planted the needle into my arm. Draining the blue chemical into my bloodstream. Time seemed to slow, the lights moved making the doctor's face smudge and blur. Language became unrecognizable, my motor skills falling away. I could hear the monitor become soft and slow, my chest wasn't constricted any more. Oxygen still burned through my lungs. Suddenly I was heavy, slumping forward. Everything faded away into darkness.

I welcomed it.


	2. Tidal Force

**A/N: Wow, I'm so glad you all liked it so much! Here's chapter two, which is a fast update (for me) but I'm traveling for a family visit, and it's either write or sit with the old people. Haha anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, R&R. Oh also, if you get confused with some of the medical trauma, just wikipedia it. Then you know what I know. haha Warning, I know this chapter is not exciting as the last, because I don't want it to be like 'oh I'm automatically okay with being stuck in a video game' lol so to make up for it, next chapter will be some Shrios and action! =)**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns the world.**

**Dark Matter**

**Chapter 2: Tidal Force**

" _When I had satisfied myself that no star of that kind had ever shone before, I was led into such perplexity by the unbelievability of the thing that I began to doubt faith of my own eyes."_

_-Tycho Brahe_

/-^-/

It was hot.

Shifting fitfully, I pushed the comforter away from my torso. It was bothering me anyways, feeling stiff and thin- the sheets felt the same. I groaned, flipping my body, I needed to buy new fabric softener. I needed to fall back asleep, hoping that my next dream wouldn't be as crazy as the last. Me- Commander Shepard? Puh! I buried my face into the pillow, the smell unfamiliar.

" Shepard, I detect discomfort in your body language. Is the room temperature inadequate?" A monotone female voice announced.

Shepard?

Shit. No way.

My eyes popped open, greeted by a blue haze. I blinked away the tears of sleep. My gaze directed to luminous glow of a giant fish tank. It was empty. I could feel my breath catch in my throat. I shifted, no wonder the sheets felt foreign. The black material somewhat rough and was definitely not made of cotton. I forced my eyes back to the blue orb. Ignoring the leather couch in the corner, the opaque shelf which held outlines of ship models, books and holopads littering the table. Details- I had to ignore them. It made things seem almost real. Although it wasn't, this had to be a hallucination. There was some sort of trauma, a distant vision of a car crash drifted through my mind. It was fuzzy. Maybe I was comatose.

Panic welled in my throat. I had to find a way back to reality, this wasn't- no, _couldn't_ be real.

" Dr. Chakwas has requested entrance." The computer's voice informed me. " Awaiting your response, Shepard."

Double shit.

With sigh of relief I realized that I wasn't naked this time. Gone was the white hospital shift, in its stead was dark loose pants and a matching shirt. The material had the elasticity of spandex but the comfort of a plush fabric. With a shift of my body, I found that there was underwear present, but no bra. Although I suppose this body didn't need it. Long shapely calves and thighs, a flat stomach. Small perky breasts, maybe B cups at best. I frowned, my breasts used to be much bigger, then again I was not as slender. I pushed myself into a sitting position, the motion fumbling, I wasn't used to the length of these arms. Maybe the good doctor would give me another round of that drug. Perhaps I could wake up, to my home, to a hospital- I didn't care. As long as I was in _my _body. Away from whatever alternate reality my mind had stuck me in. That was it, I just needed a way to wake up. It was logical and was the only thought that kept me from hyperventilating in shock and fear.

" Shepard?" It's tone was almost impatient.

Computers didn't get impatient. Further proof that this was not real. I physically started to calm down, even breaths, my body stopped it's fidgeting. I smoothed wrinkles from my pants, taking a moment to marvel at how far my limbs stretched. Then righted the blankets and stood next to my bed. Slowly, I lifted my long legs, planting them firmly before putting weight on them. It would be the first time I walked in... Shepard's body. Pushing off my hands, I was in a upright position. The first thing I noticed was the view, I felt like a giant. In my normal body I was five-foot-one. Always looking up at people, usually in eye line with their chins or chests. I now had a different view on everything. I then noticed how in shape this body was, muscles that were sculpted and toned made their presence. I felt abs flex when I bend, feel calves harden under flexed feet. The muscles in my back and shoulder shifting when I pushed off the bed. It was strange. Nothing too extraordinary, my body still responded to my thoughts and performed normally, just different. I cleared my thoughts, focusing my attention on the door, realizing the cabin was still bathed in a soft blue hue.

" EDI?"

" Yes, Shepard?"

" Lights please, and let Chakwas in." I stood with my arms crossed, defensive.

Half of me still expected Ashton Kutcher to pop out from the shadows, shouting that I had been royally bamboozled. I reasoned that since he only stalked celebrities, I might be on another program. Boiling Points? It had to be something big, it would take a large budget production to replicate the Commander's cabin.

The lights started low and swelled to a bright crisp white.

" Permission granted."

With a swish the door slid to the side, revealing the statuesque woman. Her spine straight and head high, a bag of medical supplies gripped in her hand. She surveyed my form, then cautiously approached me as one would do with a spooked animal. As if she wasn't sure that at one point I would strike out at her. Although she had reason to be weary, my body language closed off to her while I took my time to scrutinize her. I tried to place her face with names of actors and faces on television.

" Shepard, I see you're awake." Her voice was exactly the same as the voice actress'. Clean and accented. " I thought, after your distressing awakening, a private more comfortable setting would be better suited. How do you feel?"

No cameras. I suppose Kutcher wasn't showing up anytime soon.

" I'm all right." I spoke, my words slow and tentative. " I guess I'm just confused."

" Well you did suffer critical injuries from your fight. There may be head trauma, I need to check your pupils." She took out a small flash light and small holopad.

When she approached me I flinched and backed away. It was habit, she was a stranger- fine, a hallucinated stranger- but last time I saw her she stuck me with a needle. She froze in her place, before slowly backing away. The fear was back in her gray eyes.

" You do not trust me." Her statement was laced with astonishment.

" I don't know you." I blurted.

I watched her face drain of its color. Her body stiffened, the flashlight dropped to ground with a clank. Chakwas didn't even respond to it. Her eyes clouded into a storm, pleading and full of fear. As if I had just told her that someone she loved died, silently demanding me to retract it.

" Shepard, we worked together on the SR-1! Almost of four years of service-" She stopped herself, and gave a forced breath. When she looked at me again, it was with the cold professionalism of a doctor. " My conclusions draw to Post Traumatic Amnesia. Hopefully it is only Anterograde, that your procedural and declarative memories are not compromised. Scans of your medial temporal lobe need to be ordered. We will begin now."

" Begin? What?" I snapped.

I was nervous at all the medical jargon she just threw my way. My fingers curled into a fist on their own accord. My mind decided reminded me to play nice, to go with the notion that I was Commander Shepard of Mass Effect. I feared that if I didn't, I would find myself in a straight jacket. How could I find a way out of this mess then? My hallucinations putting me in a straight jacket, what kind of fucked up shit was this?

" Your name please." She Chakwas demanded.

" Amanda...Shepard?" I cringed at the question in my voice.

" The year?" Her voice still stiff.

I momentarily panicked, searching for the game date in my mind. Mass Effect was placed in 2183, but with the whole Normandy SR-1 reference, the fish tank, I had to be in the Commander's cabin in SR-2. So I would have been dead for two years later. I can't believe I really knew this shit, when I wake up I should try to work on a proper social life.

" 2185." My voice becoming more stable.

" Date of attack on Akuze?"

" 2177."

" Which alliance soldier died on Virmire?"

" Lt. Ashley Williams."

Chakwas frowned at me. I realized that it was from the confident smile I had on from completing her questions. I really shouldn't be happy about the characters death. In the game we were friends, I recall asking her about her sisters and all that jazz. But she was the character that I was least emotionally attached towards in the game. I had it in my brain that since the beginning, Eden Prime, she was going to try to steal Kaiden. I also wouldn't dare give up anyone else on my crew. With a smirk at the screen and a push of a button, Ashley Williams was left with a nuclear bomb. Thinking about it, it did make me feel like a jerk. But it was a video game! Not real! I don't think I could ever decide the fate of a living, breathing human being.

" The last operative we recruited?"

I stared at her in silence, I had no idea. I can't remember the last mission that I was playing, I think it was Tali's. But I had played the game so many times. It could have been a side mission on an unexplored planet. My shoulders sagged in defeat, I felt tears of anger fill my bottom lashes. I was angry I didn't know the answer, that I was in this reality. Maybe I wasn't in coma, what if I died in the car crash? What if this was limbo? I couldn't figure out what was happening. The tears obscured my vision, although I hid them from Chakwas by hanging my head. Short layered bangs falling around me.

" Interesting, you seem to remember important dates and events, though not recent. Anterograde amnesia perhaps, for the short term loss. Yet your emotional responses to the questions lack. You recited Williams death like it was another historical date. Source amnesia would be probable. Although MDS would explain your responses to the crew yesterday."

Chakwas paused and noticed my defeated stance. She dared to place a soft hand on my shoulder.

" Commander we need to get those scans. Please, come with me to the med-bay."

I stared at her hand, it felt as though it was thousands of pounds. I could feel it's warmth seeping through the thin material and onto my skin. Suddenly, everything became...tangible. I observed the her aged skin, small wrinkles criss crossing making some sort of labyrinth map. I could see the blue veins poking over her long, thin fingers. Fingers of a doctor. I could picture them holding a scalpel, or checking a pulse. A terrifying thought plunged through my thoughts. What if this- Chakwas, the Normandy, the mission against the Reapers- was real! What if Ashley...

Oh God.

My shoulders started to shake in silent tears. I collapsed against Chakwas' shoulder like a child. A lost, confused, angry, hurt child. She tensed in surprise before wrapping long arms around me. The sobs didn't grow louder or more dramatic, I just stood there, shaking against her neck. Her hand sweeping down my back in a soothing manner. Chakwas removed herself and hooked an arm around my shoulder, guiding me to the door. She stopped and ordered EDI's presence.

" How may I assist?"

" I assume you've listened to the previous conversation." Her voice was weary.

" I record all medical conversing for protocol. The files are encrypted and private. Only to be examined in extreme circumstances." EDI blinked back innocently. " Especially those concerning Shepard. Cerberus' technology used are prototypes, malfunctions that may occur need to be recorded and repaired immediately."

" Then you gather that the Commander is not herself." Chakwas replied. " Please order the ground crew to the conference room. As well as the crew found on the second floor clear out to the engineer or CIC floors. Oh, and EDI, keep these files from Mr. Moreau as well as Miranda's access."

" I will make an announcement, please allow an estimated time of seven minutes before moving Shepard to the med-bay."

" Thank you, EDI."

/-^-/

The scans were normal.

According to Doctor Chakwas, this was an abnormality. She hoped that it was something called Transient Global Amnesia, that it would last for less than a day. Even though the cause was still unknown, spontaneous amnesia apparently was still tricky hundreds of years in the future. She was now coming up with hypothesises about my biotics or the new implants which could have caused this. All I did was sat in numb silence and let the woman poke and prod at me. How could I tell her that I was sucked into a world that was based off a video game? One that all I knew about it was fiction. An escape. I wasn't an N7 graduate, I wasn't an orphan from earth that ran with street gangs. I wasn't badass, I wasn't cool like Audrey. I wasn't Commander Shepard!

How could I tell her without sounding crazy?

I can't. If I tried she would just order more tests. Then the doctor would give me that look, like she was about to cry and scream. As if I was her freaking personal Superwoman! But to these people, these living, breathing beings, that's exactly what Shepard was. The realization took the breath out of my, like a punch to the gut. It made me nauseous and my chest tight. I knew that I had to go along with this, that I had to try. So I grabbed a metaphorical shovel, and dug deeper.

" Doctor Chakwas?" I finally spoke.

" Yes Commander?" She rushed to my side.

" I know that I don't remember everything, and the personal connections are...void," I took a shaky breath. " But there is alot that I do remember. I get the big picture. So while we're waiting for those scans, do you happen to still have any Serrice Ice Brandy?"

A small smoothed away her frown lines.

" Oh Shepard, I'm glad you remembered! But alcohol could actually worsen the amnesia, even causing it permanence." She apologized, giving my should a light pat. " Although, in a few days. I don't see why we couldn't share a drink."

I groaned and rubbed at my temples. I appreciated all of her efforts, but it was useless and she just didn't know it yet. I looked out the window at the empty crew's quarters. The ship seemed eerily quiet. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was in space. Yet there was this niggling sense of vertigo under my feet. A soft humming that suggested very powerful engines. A slight vibration on certain panels of the floor. The crew should be back to their duties, it was a huge ship and they were the ones who knew how to run it, not me. I looked to Chakwas with a pleading expression.

" If there are no more tests, can I return to my cabin?" I questioned. I wanted to sleep. So bad.

" Shepard, I..." She paused, then gave a sigh. " I suppose, will you be all right? By yourself? This is a... difficult situation."

" I think I need rest." I answered honestly. For once.

It wasn't long before Chakwas caved. She agreed that the crew needed to resume their duties on the floor. She also told me that she had EDI inform the crew of my current mental state. Great. Not only was I going to have to face these characters at one point, I had to converse with them without a suggestion wheel. Without a sure choice which would elicit a positive response from them. That would make me act like the perfect Shepard they all knew. I shook my head, too drained for another physical freak out. Chakwas informed me that she would have EDI wake me throughout the 'night' since there was head trauma in the last mission or whatever. With a nod of my head I agreed, not even going to try to figure out how time and date worked in space. I then trudge barefooted against the cold floor, passing the empty doors that would contain my crew.

Garrus Vakarian, Miranda Lawson, Kasumi Goto, Samara, and Thane Krios. The last caused my stomach to squeeze in discomfort. I had no idea how far Shepard's relationship had gone with Krios. If I already recruited most of the crew, than we were already getting close. If I already had helped him find his son, well then we were flirting. The nausea flared up again. How could I get handsy with a Drell, when I've barely been touched by human ones? I entered the elevator, slightly jumping when the feminine computer appeared silently.

" How are you feeling Shepard?"

" Uh... I'm okay, I guess." I murmured lamely.

" I informed the crew of your temporary handicap. The mission is stalled and Mr. Moreau is awaiting further instruction." I watched EDI's white bars rise and fall, mimicking sound waves. I had no idea how I was going to get used to all of this.

" Thank you." We were almost to my cabin. Damn, these things _were _slow.

" The crew wishes to express their concern. Yeoman Chambers would like to speak with you tomorrow morning. She has understanding of psychological matters and it may help you." A small bing indicated I had arrived at my cabin.

" Shepard, the Illusive Man would like to speak to you first thing as well." EDI's voice followed me out the door.

I ignored the computer, stepping through the opened door and letting it close behind me.

" Logging you out, Shepard."

With my head hanging I sagged against it, reminding myself to keep breathing. I silently thanked Chakwas for giving me that muscle relaxant, If not I would probably be pounding my head into oblivion. I straightened my long back and stretched, still trying to get use to the long thin appendages.

" EDI, lights?" I asked, covering a yawn.

The room went dark, a soft blue lighting my way. I pushed off the wall, making to my way to the bed when I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a figure standing in front of my bed. The blue reflecting across dark skin and leather.

" Siha?"


	3. Shock Wave

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update, but my laptop crashed and I've finally saved up for a new one! Sweet! Anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews. So since I've kept you all waiting so long, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to pure Thane interaction!( I know it's not much but just something to tie everyone over until the next chapter is done.) Next chapter will include some action, and maybe our girl getting her ass handed to her. ^.^ enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Shock Wave**

"_I would rather be a superb meteor, every atom of me in magnificent glow, than a sleepy and permanent planet."_

_-Jack London _

"_Siha."_

His voice reverberated through my skull. I just stood there, like a deer in caught in the headlights. Instead of headlights it was just his unblinking gaze. Two obsidian pools I was going to drown in if I couldn't find my way out of this.

"Hey, uh… Thane," I sputtered uselessly. "W-What are you doing here?"

Thane's expression remained blank as I forced myself to walk towards him. As if talking to Drell was a normal part of my day, I tried my best to appear nonchalant. In my attempt to harness Shepard's normal grace and prowess, I ended up stumbling down the two small steps which lead to the lower level.

My skin became fire as I faced the aquarium. I could see Thane's face in the reflection. Flashes of green peeking behind shadows, I was starting to regret turning off the lights. I watched his eyes rise to the top of my head, then fall slowly down my back. With an expression one might wear when surveying a familiar painting. Pinpricks trickled were his gaze landed. I fidgeted. Tapping the glass absentmindedly; I should buy fish, something to occupy the blue void.

"I came here to see if you were all-" He stopped, changing his response.

"In all honesty, I came here to see if it was true."

He took a step forward. It seemed to echo in the stillness of the room. I shifted my weight to the other foot, another small tap against the glass. Another step and suddenly I could feel him behind me. His presence felt like weight trying to tie itself to me.

"Doctor Chakwas was correct. You are different."

This caught me off guard. How could he know just by watching me for only moments that I wasn't Shepard? I turned sharply to face him, my eyes skeptical. I wondered if he was in on this cruel trick.

"How could you even-"

"Your whole… presence has been altered." Thane elaborated, knowing what I was going to ask before I could finish. Creepy how observant he could be.

"My… presence?" I repeated dumbly.

"Your footsteps for example," Thane replied, his hand giving a waving motion towards my feet. "Normally your steps are heavy, heel first and determined- steps of a soldier. As I watched you walk, they became stumbling, soft steps, dainty and hesitant."

Shit, this guy really loved Shepard. He memorized her completely, while I couldn't even get my last boyfriend to remember what time I got off work.

The thought caused a smile to tug at the corner of my lip. Thane's eyes zeroed in on the small movement. I froze, suddenly the air seemed thick, emotions swelling underneath reflective eyes.

"When you stood, you were always erect. Good posture, relaxed stance with feet apart hands still beside your thighs. Now you fidget, your fingers need something to occupy themselves with. Feet flexing and shifting, shoulders hunched, almost slumping." His voice grew deeper, losing its neutral cadence, a harsh undertone. "You are changed."

Shit.

I was dumbstruck. In only a few moments, this alien could tell that I everything I am, wasn't Shepard. A surge of fear squeezes my chest. A need to fix the situation kicks in, to make that silent accusation in his eyes to leave.

"T-Thane," I started.

"Even my name sounds foreign on your tongue." Thane spat, in the kind of anger that originates from frustration.

My eyes fell to the floor, retreated; I was never comfortable with verbal confrontation. My fingers started to intertwine, tugging nervously. I mentally forced them at my sides, fisted. Thane still watched me silently, it was unnerving. I needed conversation.

"So, Doctor Chakwas said that we were… uh, pretty close." I cleared my throat, "e-exactly _how _close were we?"

The question seemed to have caught him off guard. Small ridges were eyebrows would be raised, lips parting in a small 'o'. It was nice to have him on the receiving end of confusion for once. His expression relaxed. A small chuckle floated across the room. It was slow, rumbled like distant thundered, deep, causing my stomach to suddenly squeeze.

"I gather that you would like to know the physical nature of our relationship." He declared abruptly.

The way he said 'physical' did nothing to ease the knot tightening in my abdomen.

His face turned blank, he became frozen. The air tensed and became awkward. I was really starting to tire of this man's mood swings. I waited, his eyes seemed far away. When he spoke, his voice was low, I could barely hear- a whisper.

"Chocolate eyes glittered, laughing. 'Thane' a squeal pierces my ears. My fingers dance across her sides, inching upwards her ribs. Soft skin palpable, I laughed."

I stood in dumbfounded silence, watching Thane's eyes dart back and forth rapidly. It only took me a moment to realize what was happening; he was reliving a memory.

"'Stop', a plea of mercy, I was unforgiving. Lips quirked in mischief, my fingers continued their assault. Stop. Breathless, presses her body against my chest. Fingers trapped. Triumphant smile, 'Shepard', it was a question. Nimble fingers ran lightly across my cheeks, tracing ridges, exploring. Warm breath teasing my bottom lip, flesh followed its trail."

Okay, this was getting uncomfortable. It didn't help that he was slowly closing in on me. Stuck in a sort of trance, silent panic filled my throat. In the game he was always frozen, maybe a head turn here or there but… well this wasn't a game. I wondered if I should stop him; find a way to snap him back to reality. I racked my brain for any information I could use in this situation. I knew if you woke somebody from sleepwalking, there would be consequences. Usually bad ones, so maybe I should just let him… come out of it. The memories in the game never lasted longer than a minute. He took another step, I took one back.

"Heat started to rise from inwards, a fire slowly consuming me. My hands smoothed its way across her waist, tugging her forward. More, a silent command from our entwined mouths."

My back pressed against the cool expanse of the tank. Thane, still lost in his trance continued towards me, retaining some sort of peripheral vision that recognized me. His eyes still darted back and forth, up and down, when he stood not an inch away. His hands flat against the glass, effectively trapping me. I looked up, not realizing how tall he was. He bombarded my senses, skin smelling of a clean musk, absent of the bodily fluids that clogged human pores. The small scales that lined his face seemed to shimmer in the blue light, dancing off his skin. The red folds lining against his throat slightly puffing out, I had the strongest urge to feel them. I jumped as his hands tangled themselves in my hair of their own accord.

"_Amanda."_ Thane rasped, raking his large flat teeth against my ear.

My cheeks were ablaze, I was flabbergasted. I should have done… something, anything really. Instead I pushed myself further against the glass, whimpering like a scared puppy. Mumbling something about silk, he collapsed against me, his head buried into a spot just below my skin. In reaction I grabbed his shoulders in fear of him falling to the ground. His breathing labored, puffs of warm air sweeping across the sensitive skin of my neck.

I, being the spastic spaz I was, fell apart in obnoxious chuckles. My neck was really, _really_, sensitive; the tickle zone.

Instantly, Thane was pulled out of whatever had possessed him and pushed his body away from mine in a violent jerk. My hands, suddenly unoccupied with fistfuls of leather, slammed back against the glass. My body slumping in shock and a dazed uselessness that came from processing what had just taken place.

"I apologize, Commander." His voice stiff, hands placed tightly behind his back.

"Here you are, unaware of everything we have shared. Unaware of… who I am, and I decide to... invade your comfort space. I apologize." I could tell he was flustered. Embarrassed of what had just taken place.

My skin was on fire again, I just stayed there gawking. Not knowing what the hell to do in a situation like this. He obviously knew me- _Shepard- _more intimately than I guessed. It scared me that he knew what to do to me, when I was such a… virgin about it all. With a sharp nod of his head he strode towards the door.

"I'll leave you Shepard."

With a 'whoosh' the door was closed, and Thane was gone.

I closed my eyes, exhausted once more; Thane's silver outline flashing against my eyelids. Now that he was gone, I could breathe again. Unsure of the strength of my legs, I slid down the tank and plopped to the ground in a useless heap.

"Commander, are you well?" EDI's voice chimed.

A dry chuckle pierced the air.

"Peachy."

"I do not understand the reference."

"Good night, EDI."


	4. Gravitational Collapse

**A/N: I know, I know, I take forever and you all have the right to throw rocks and boo. I'm hoping that instead you'll enjoy the next installment and the free cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sob.**

**Chapter 4: Gravitational Collapse**

"_Heat is a motion; expansive, restrained, and acting in its strife upon the smaller particles of bodies. But the expansion is thus modified… And the struggle in the particles is modified also; it is not sluggish, but hurried and with violence."_

_ –Sir Francis Bacon_

"_Ma'am… Ma'am, can you hear me?"_

_Flashes of blue and red exploded against black. A piercing wail accompanied the intrusion of the normally quiet neighborhood. People milled around the intersection, marked closed by yellow and black tape, wanting to see for themselves the damage. Their attempts were hindered by a large red and white vehicle, men and women in uniform moving to and fro. _

_There was a car, seeming to be compressed in half; folded like a taco. Glass littered the street, reflecting blue, red, and whites. A body laid not too far from the car, a young man hovered; fingers pushing against the neck. He nodded to his partner before coming closer to the unconscious form._

"_Ma'am, I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?" His voice was soft and calming, a contrast to the panic._

_Dark eyes fluttered open slowly, watery and bruised. The young woman tried to look around, confusion and pain written in those eyes. The stranger above her cradled her neck to stop the movement, going on about not moving for medical safety. It was then she noticed the blood, pools of it seeming to stain her clothing and surround her. Noticed it splattered against the man's name tag: Michael._

"_I need a stretcher over here!"_

"_She's alive?"_

"_Not if we don't get here to the E.R. stat."_

"_Checked the license found in her purse: female, nineteen, five foot one, organ donor. Name, Amanda Sorenson, emergency card in wallet instructs to call an Audrey."_

"_We'll let the hospital worry about the contacts." The Michael huffed, lifting the woman's form onto the cot._

_They heard the woman murmur an undistinguishable phrase._

"_Shh, sweetie we're going to get you to the hospital. Try not to talk." Michael informed her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze._

"_Shepard." She rasped._

"_What'd she say?" _

"_Try to rest." Michael insisted._

_The young woman cleared her throat, fighting through the pain as her form was rocked while being loaded into the back of the ambulance. She looked into orbs of green, silently communicating her urgency._

"_Shepard," She breathed. Ignoring the metallic taste of blood she continued. "My name, is Amanda… Shepard."_

_Michael shared a look of apprehension with his partner. _

"_All right sweetheart, just keep still for me. We're almost to the hospital…"_

_The rest of his speech blurred into noise, before brown eyes disappeared behind eyelids. Everything became black silence. _

"Shepard, doctor Chakwas is here to see you."

My eyes snapped open, I could feel my heart pounding incessantly. My chest rising at an alarming rate, panic still welded in my throat. I laid frozen in horror, and part realization. The car crash, I saw me. Well, I saw my body. It was horrible; I looked beaten to all hell. I heard the surprise realization from the paramedics that I was even alive. It was as though I was an unseen observer above the scene. I watched as I was carted off to the hospital, but… it wasn't me. Shepard.

Commander Shepard, is in my body.

Fuck.

I stared at the gray paneled ceiling, wondering how in the hell a video game character was going to function in my body. She knows nothing about me or my world. How will she interact with my friends, family, co-workers? Oh god. Audrey, she's going to lose it when she hears I'm in the Emergency Room. Even though a large part of me was freaking out at the insanity I seemed to have landed myself in, there was a little voice that slid through my racing thoughts.

What was that scientific rule; for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

So if I'm stuck in Shepard's body than it is only 'logical' that Shepard possesses mine. But, I'm real and… well she's not. Although if Shepard isn't real than where the hell am I, if not on the Normandy SR-2. _Jesus fucking Christ, _my head hurts.

"Shepard, should I let Chakwas in?" EDI repeated.

"Fine… whatever." I muttered, sitting up against the headboard.

"Ah, Shepard, how are you feeling this morning?" Chakwas breezed through the door soundlessly. "I trust that EDI kept you alert through the night."

"If a computer wouldn't let you get more than three hours of sleep, I bet you wouldn't be so fucking chipper." I snapped.

Hurt flashed through gray eyes, a frown tugging the woman's lips. Now I felt like a douchebag.

"Actually Shepard, I am an artificial intelligence-"

"Shut it EDI." I commanded. "Doctor Chakwas, I'm sorry about being a bitch. I'm just a pain when I don't get a lot of sleep and I had this fucked up dream. It's not your fault." I offered an apologetic smile.

Chakwas smiled before placing a hand to her lips, seeming to cover a cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

"What?" I asked smiling, "What'd I do this time?"

"Well, Commander, I was just noting how your language has seemed to have changed. Quit drastically I might add." She dropped her hand.

"My… oh, you mean me saying bitch and fucked. Oh shit, sorry." I felt blood rush across my face. Apparently, paragon Shepard did not use foul language unless upset. I should try to remember that.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" I changed the subject.

"Seeing as you are back to physical normal health, Miranda approached me with an idea." She pulled out a holopad, scrolling through the orange screen.

"She suggested, that to test your physical memory- attacking, using your biotics, shooting a gun- that we set up trials on the ship. Your memory has retained its military status but we need to see how you respond in battle. Miranda and Jacob attested that after your rather rude awakening on the Cerberus ship the best way would be to throw you into the heat of things."

Chakwas bulldozed right over me with her rather hasty speech.

"Of course, I suggested with the crew to minimalize the chance of actually being killed. I was completely against the idea at first, you really should have a little more time to rest. The mission is pending though, and I would sooner this 'testing' be done with than later."

I stared dejectedly into my lap. I am so fucked.

"So to test hand to hand combat there has been a… ring of some sort, set up on the CIC floor. Only the ground team will be in attendance. So get dressed, and come prepared, the medbay is only a few feet away shall we have need of it." She gave my hand a light pat and turned towards the door. "Good luck Shepard, not that you'll need it, hopefully."

Chakwas left me to drown in silent panic and terror. How the fuck was I supposed to go up against these people? Specially trained mercenaries, soldiers, assassins, and biotics combined. Shit. Shit. Shit. My father had taught me a little bit of fighting. He taught me that if you're going to punch someone, your goal is to only have to do it once. If they get back up- especially if they're bigger than you- you better be prepared to take a hit.

But Shepard- _I_, have biotics now. It should have been a comforting thought, but I have no idea how to push metaphysical strength onto a target, let alone lift one and use it to create a small vortex. Shit. Maybe… all I need is practice. My eyes shifted over the objects of the room, trying to find a target that seemed sturdy enough to take a rather lengthy fall. Holopads, no, ship models, nope, space hamster, definitely no. Shifting my eyes to right I spied the holoclock blinking back at me. I picked it up and pressing some sort of button the light projection switched off. The material seemed flexible but sturdy enough to take a fall.

I set it on the floor by the base of the bed and stood back. Taking four or five steps back, I angled my body towards the clock. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus, breathed deeply. Inhale, hold, exhale. I opened my eyes and in a sudden motion extended my arms away from my chest.

"Push!"

Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. I dropped my head and sighed.

"Tip over!"

"Go, push, go!"

Nothing, zip, nada; the damned thing didn't even wobble. I tried just doing the motion, trying to summon the blue metaphysical force hiding in this body somewhere. After dozens of unsuccessful attempts I growled, and ended up kicking the fucking thing with my foot. I looked at the clock, five minutes had already passed since Chakwas left. The crew was going to get restless waiting for me.

"Bull-fucking-shit!" I yelped, giving a rather childlike stomp.

"Shepard." EDI's voice pinged.

"What is it EDI?"

"If you have trouble remembering biotic attacks, there is a tutorial available for practice on your computer."

"Oh, right. Uh… thank you EDI."

"Logging you out, Shepard." Her voice answered, with a sort of empathy to its tone.

I jogged up to the upper level of my cabin and plopped myself in the swivel chair, scooting as close as I could to the screen. Sensing my motion, the screen flitted to life, the home screen separated into different logs. Messages, achieved messages, upgrades, so forth. I looked around for a mouse or touchpad, not seeing any such thing I assumed the computer must be touchscreen. With a tap of my finger I clicked into the log entitled training. It had information on all sort of machinery, biotic, and Omnitool defenses. Wishing I had more time to prepare I clicked into the biotic section, going into a folder labeled 'Basic.'

_Basics to Biotics:_

_Mastering biotics is a skill that one needs time to develop and perfect. Forcing any sort of great amount of force by one whom is untrained is highly dangerous. Which could result in minor side effect; nosebleeds, minor skin abrasions and tears, dizziness, nausea and fainting. Other serious side effects include temporary blindness, eardrum ruptures, severe vomiting, breaking of ligaments, and hemorrhaging of the brain. _

Well, this is off to a great fucking start.

_What many greatly mistake for biotics, is that it is a 'mystical' force, that is merely conjured. When in all reality those who attain biotic power- whether through lineage or exposure- have a power that is very physically connected to them. Biotics are a part of one's nervous system, it is extension of any attack that one would use in battle._

_-Push_

_The biotic attack commonly labeled 'Push' is the act of forcing an enemy off of their feet by sending a biotic wavelength which knocks of their equilibrium. To do this, one must envision the act of actually knocking an object down physically. Using biotiocs is only an extension of that act. A common practice in fighting is to visualize the spot behind one's opponent to hit. The same method is applied in doing this biotic attack. Pick a spot well behind one's target, and then throw a usual attack punch, as though the opponent was only a few feet in front. When attacking with biotics, one should feel a pull of energy pulsing throughout your body. _

_Some biotics report that the energy naturally flows when attacking, while others- especially those beginning to use them- usually need a moment to recognize that energy. Take a moment to recognize the energy; some report visualizing the blue circling their blood, or the static crack of blue light helps to pull the energy forth. __Another major factor in attacking with biotics, is the use of emotions. Emotions can draw remarkable strength from weary and beaten opponents. The same theory applies to using biotics, powers which when use effectively draw great energy from its hosts. Which is why soldiers with biotics have to consume x amount of calories in order to…_

Okay, enough reading. I had gotten the gist of things, as well as recognizing my mistakes. I had treated biotics like some sort of superhero power that just pops out of nowhere on command. When in all actuality, the element zero is circling through my veins at this very moment. Pushing myself away from the computer, I crossed down the small stairs and replace the holoclock in its original position. I closed my eyes, mentally picturing a soft blue aura that would encase my body. Trying to feel the silent humming, almost identical to what I felt recognizing the Normandy's engines.

Whoa.

I could feel it; I tried to transfer the energy to my right hand. Slowly, I curled my fingers into a fist, just as the tutorial instructed. Daring my eyes to open, I glanced down to my right hand. My jaw dropped as I watched blue energy start to blink into life from out of my fingertips, instead of the swirling blue I'd always though it be, it cackled and sparked, like some sort of static electricity. It didn't hurt either, the only feeling I could compare to it is when my foot would fall asleep and that feeling of million little pinpricks running up my leg. Not painful, just tingly, and… odd.

I then zeroed in on the clock. My face scrunched into a pained expression, I felt as though I had to mentally force more energy into my hand. Until it cackled brightly and silently with blue, a sweat already started to form on my brow. With a strained yell, I threw a right hook towards the clock, focusing on the empty space behind it.

I watched the blue energy swirl into an orb and slam into the clock. It wobbled before falling back with a sturdy plop.

"Aww yeah!" I yelled victoriously, pumping my fist into the air triumphantly. "Clock ain't got shit on me!"

"Shepard." EDI interrupted my little victory dance.

"Yes?"

"Chakwas and the crew are awaiting your presence on the crew's deck. I suggest you meet them soon before they send an escort to check on you."

Oh yeah, I forgot. I actually had to go use biotics against actual worriers that make up my crew. Now the clock doesn't seem like such an accomplishment. Forcing myself to swallow my anxiety, I turned towards the grey drawers lining my side wall. I looked for any sort of knob to pull it open with, running my hands along the smooth texture. As soon as my fingertips glided along the top, near the small black crevice separating the drawers, it opened with a little 'ding'. I looked to see black boy-short panties, one or two sensible black bras. Digging deeper, I notice some sort of lace purple material.

Quickly I snatched one of the sensible bras and closed the drawer, I really didn't need to find out what the purple material was just yet. I then pressed my fingers towards the top on the second drawer, it opened and I looked to see three neat rows of black. Shepard really did need some color in her wardrobe. One row was folded pants, then shorts, then black t-shirts with either a Cerberus logo or N7 glaring proudly from the right breast.

Grabbing a pair of shorts and an N7 shirt, I dressed quickly. The bra made me feel a lot better about meeting people, and the shirt fit nicely, if a little loose around Shepard's- my- petite waist. The shorts falling tastefully just above the knee, I looked around for any jogging shoes to complete the ensemble. Glancing at the clock, I decided that I shouldn't waste any more time and headed to the elevator clad in black socks.

_-/^/-_

Taking a deep breath, I rounded the corner from the elevator. Watching as nine figures crowded around a large area, a blue mat peeking up from the ground. Even with their backs turned, my heart jumped into my throat. I felt suddenly nauseas.

"Get over here bitch!" Jack yelled, spotting me first

I watched as Shepard's crew turned towards me, falling in complete silence. Miranda, genetically drop dead freaking gorgeous, stared at me with skeptical eyes. A hand placed on her cocked hip, which was actuated in that skin tight cat-suit she wore. Jacob, who in person didn't resemble Kanye West as much as I thought, gave me a small head nod. Mordin, who seemed to be flitting in between the crew nervously, gave me a small wave to beckon me closer. Jack just stood there fucking smirking at me. Zaeed, whose mix-matched eyes and weathered wore-torn facade always made my knees a little weak, surveyed my form from the toes up. Kasumi, eyes hid behind a hood stood motionless, a small smile tugging at her lips when I recognized her. Samara, everything I imagined an Asari to be, stood erect with cool eyes, her outfit only slightly less scandalous then Jack's bra-strap contraption. Legion stood silent, it's blue light spotlighting me underneath the robot's gaze. I tried not to stare to long at its complex wiring and circuitry, moving on to the next figure before another panic attack hit. The final figure, was that of my favorite Turian in the galaxy.

Garrus- badass- Vakarian was standing in the flesh. Looking battle worn and as supernatural as I could imagine any species could look. His electric blue eyes held onto mine, his expression blank… but I could feel it. That unspoken bond that Shepard shared with the sniper, a long developed one, which grew which each mission. If I didn't bring Jack or Thane, Garrus usually accompanied the Commander everywhere. His pointed mandibles flexed, as if sending a smile to me, an odd wave of reassurance accompanied his gesture. After taking a moment to survey the team with a swift gaze, I silently noted that the Drell assassin couldn't be bothered to show up. Though there was a small feeling of being… put off, a sort of relief came with his absence. Glad that another awkward show down wouldn't be happening with the frustrated assassin.

"Ah, Shepard, glad to see you finally decided to join us." Mordin broke the tension. "I suggest you take a moment to stretch. Safety first, I believe is the correct human expression, I heard quite a lot investing an Alliance squad team during a special-"

"Mordin, shut it." Jacob cut in.

The ex-soldier turned his eyes to me, giving me a look that made me think he just knew I was going to do just fine and kick ass. Well, that or he wanted to start singing a ballad.

"Ready, Shepard?"

I cleared my throat nervously.

"Uh, huh, let's do this." I nodded, putting on my best Commander Shepard face and squaring my shoulders. "Who's first?"

Jack stepped forward, and stood in the middle of the mat.

"Me." She smiled sickly, flicking her hands into a fist as blue sparked across her skin.

Oh fuck.

"Uh, you guys sure we should start with… Jack?" I questioned, looking to Garrus for support. Surely Shepard's buddy wouldn't leave me to this psycho.

"I've seen firsthand what you can do with those biotics under lethal situations Commander. If you use half the power you had after waking up from two years of death, you'll be fine." Jacob answered, sending me a wink. I had the urge to pummel this guy.

"Jacob's right," Miss Lawson decided to butt in. "We have faith in you Commander."

Well, what the hell am I supposed to say to that?

"Yeah, don't be such a pussy." Jack spat. "Put on your big girl panties and let's see if you're as tough as you were before the collectors made you their bitch."

Everyone person in the room seemed to tense, eyes flicking back and forth, from me to Jack. Knowing that something extraordinary-whether good or bad- was about to go down. I doubt that Shepard would take this shit, and if there was one thing I inherited from my Mexican father, it was his hot-heated temper.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I stepped onto the mat, feeling the energy start to prickle down my arms.

"You heard me," In all honesty, Jack's smile scared me; she is the only other human being I've met who looked _forward _into getting in a fight.

"Let's fight, bitch."

Instantly my hands were up, shielding the sides of my face, feet spread apart. The weight on the balls of my feet distributed evenly, slightly bouncing from one foot to the other. A boxer's stance, while blue started to fill my vision. I couldn't help but notice the looks of apprehension being shared among my crew. Jack cocked an eyebrow and didn't bother to stifle a laugh. Her smile then vanished, focusing her attention on me; I could practically hear her calculating the best way to take me down.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

With some sort of warrior scream Jack charged at me. Panic welled into my throat as she hurtled towards me, fist raised. Before she reached me she threw a right hook, I ducked swerving to the right. Falling onto the mat, I rolled to the space behind her, scrambling onto my feet. Hands raised, I tried to control how my body was trembling from fear.

"The fuck!" Jack yelped, amber eyes snapping towards me. "This is a fight Shepard, not run away from the enemy like a fucking child!"

Taking Jack's advice I gathered whatever adrenaline could give me and threw a biotic push. The energy spun towards Jack but she wasted no time getting out of its line of fire. The woman pushed both of her hands towards me as a steady stream of blue bolted straight for my chest. Before I could run, breath, bother to scream, the floor disappeared beneath my feet. My brain barely registered that I had been biotically Pulled before blue light blinded me again. It felt as though some invisible truck had been dropped dead center onto my chest. The air deflated from my lungs in a short whoosh, while my body was pummeled into the ground below me. Feeling as though my organs were bound to be crushed white hot pain seared down my spine; each vertebrae screaming as they slammed into the hard paneling of the ship. The blue mat's cushioning providing little protection, my head cracking back in whiplash. White dots danced along my vision, a few gasps elicited from the crew beside me.

"Get up!" Jack's voice faintly registered in my ears.

"Commander! Fight back!" Someone yelled.

Trying to fight the nausea building at the base of my throat, I rolled to the side. Watching as Jack paced angrily, as if deciding if this was some trick before I would pounce. She really had nothing to worry about, my vision was still hazy and it felt as though at least some ligament had been broken or displaced in the attack. Taking a moment to breath, I did my best to clear away the blinking white lights and managed to pull myself to my knees.

In the back of my mind, I wondered why I couldn't be like all the other girls I read about in novels. The kind that would take one hit and be out like a light. Fainting was never my thing, never done it. Instead when I get really beyond pissed, I get tears. Right now half of the tears filling my eyes are because of the pain radiating through every possible limb in my body. The other half are pure unadulterated anger pulsing through me; of being beat, humiliated, ashamed.

So, foolishly, I stood up.

Trying my best not to sway, I let my hands hang by my sides. Knowing that anything I knew about fighting was void in this situation. Jack's face scrunched into a frown as she noted the tears pooling. The sight only seemed to make her more aggravated.

"Commander, maybe this was a mistake." I heard Kasumi interject, worry lacing through her voice. "We really ought to get Chakwas."

"Nah, the Commander's a tough broad. She's up and ready." Zaeed's drawl countered, I barely caught the murmer after. "Come on, you crazy bitch, show 'em what you've got."

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Jack shook her head at me, eyes conveying a mix of pity and disappointment, but filled with disgust.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roared.

Without really knowing what my goal was I threw my hands out in front me. All I could feel was anger and hurt, and that I wanted Jack to feel the same and worse. I could feel my body vibrating as blue energy blasted into Jack, sending her into flying off the mat and into the gray wall which accessed the elevator. I stumbled forward, trying to catch my breath, keeping whatever ounce of energy I had left in order to keep me upright. My knees were shaking, teeth chattering from the vibration, chest tight.

Jack's form slid down the wall as a roar of approval greeted my ears.

"That's it commander!"

"Knew she was just putting on a show-"

"-A widely acknowledge tactic, known as 'playing dead' in some cultures, the Hanar-"

Then Jack got up.

Fire was ignited in her eyes as she swiped away a small pool of blood forming at the corner of lips. Without missing a beat she charged at me, her fists shaking and cackling with energy. My little moment of hope was smashed to bits, almost as much as my nose when Jack's fist connected with my face. Instantly, I was down of the floor, a waterfall of blood running from my nostrils. I took a moment to wonder at the amount of it seeping down my chest, staining my clothes. The movies and video games never really show much of it when someone got hit.

Reality is a very different story. In a feeble attempt to block her next move I raised my arm in front of my face. She knocked it away with a flick of her hand and grabbed the front of my shirt, her fist knocking into my cheekbone. My head whipped to the side, while white blinded my vision. Pain crippled any attempt of fighting back, pulsing through my face. I was done, but that didn't mean Jack was done with me.

"Fight back!" I heard her roar, before she used to skull to smash against my jaw.

Pain that I didn't believe possible ruptured from my bottom lip, more blood flowing as heat traveled through my broken nose. Renewing each injury with a painful sting, how could someone stay conscious through all this? My senses were useless as I felt her foot slam into my side. I gasped a strangled yell as the air left my lungs once more. The force which she was hitting me with was unbelievable, it had to be biotics, I couldn't compare anything in my life to this sort of pain. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Jack, I believe there is no reason for this to continue!" A voice that only could belong to Garrus flitted through the sound of blood rushing in my ears.

Another kick sent me rolling, my face thumping against the mat; another wave of pain searing through my body.

"Jack stop!"

Doubtful that there the psychotic woman was going to stop anytime soon, I cracked an eye open. Trying to at least see where she would come from next to try to best protect myself. In terms of me curling away my body and covering my head- only one eye managed some blurred vision. The other seemed to be swelled shut. I could see her boot start to bear down towards my back, I curled myself and tensed, waiting for another painful shockwave.

It didn't come.

Once my eye cracked open, I watched as Jack's foot was disappeared; followed by her angry yell. Spitting away more blood from my mouth, I tried to roll my body away, to some sort of safety. I managed to catch a blur of black sweeping across Jack before she was down on the mat as well. Unable to muster energy to attempt any form of further movement, I watched as Jack stood and turn to face a different opponent.

"Commander! Commander, can you hear me?"

I groaned in pain as I felt someone tug my torso into their arms; pulling me away from the mat and onto the cold floor. Blue lighted up the room in short sparks, I realized someone with biotic power was fighting against Jack. Miranda? Jacob? Samara? The figure was just a blur, I couldn't focus, every fiber of skin on fire.

"Commander?" The voice questioned, his voice vibrating from his chest and echoing painfully into my skull. It was Garrus, his alien tones making it easy for me to recognize him; though I could barely see through my pain filled haze.

"Garrus, I can… hear you." I rasped through my split lip and swollen mouth. "Shush… pain… too much."

Jack's angry scream caught my attention, causing my tense as I focused back on the mat. Green swirled around her form, gliding gracefully away from her fists, well placed kicks or punches. Only someone trained could move that way… or wear that much leather. It was Thane. Guess he decided to show up, but a part of me guessed he'd been watching the whole time. After a flurry of biotic punches, Jack seemed only slightly better off than I was.

"Shepard! Oh heavens, I knew this was a horrible idea! Whose idea was this? Stupid, irrational- Shepard could be critical!" Chakwas' voice clouded my mind.

I could hear Garrus mumble some sort of an apology before I was lifted into a carried position. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered how watching a bloodied, beaten, Commander was supposed to help boost morale among my crew. Pain stabbed at each moved body part as I felt myself being carried, back into the Medbay I supposed.

"Ouch," I moaned, everything… hurt. So badly.

"Vakarian, set her down. She needs a pain reliever as well as a sedative."

If I could move my jaw I would've thanked the blessed doctor.

I felt the cool swab of liquid swipe at the crook of my arm, readying it for the drugs. I didn't even register the normal pinch of a needle as the pain circulated and throbbed through my body. It didn't take long before a cold numb seeped into my system, starting from the small vein in my arm. Just before the cold could ease the hot stinging in my neck and face, I heard Jack's familiar yelling.

"I'LL KILL YOU KRIOS!"

Time moved and swirled of its own accord, as everything suddenly seemed quiet. Faint voices were all I registered before falling back into blissful unconsciousness… I hoped this wasn't going to be a theme during my time here.

"…You didn't stop it! She could have-"

"Do not blame me Krios, it was you're fault you chose to hide in your hole while-"

"-I stopped Jack, while you merely ogled."

"I was waiting! The commander should have…"

"Yes… she should have."

"Do you think she will return?"

"I…. I am, unsure."

"Both of you leave! Shepard is not dead, she… injured…. Needs her rest… leave…. Now!"

A cold black welcomed me, as a familiar friend.


	5. General Relativity

**A/N: Again sorry for the late update, but now that school's started and I've got a schedule down I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you again to all of my faithful reviewers and I hope you guys enjoy the next installment. Feel free to review! (They make me smile.)**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine.**

**Chapter 5: General Relativity**

"_The eternal silence of these infinite spaces frightens me." -Blaise Pascal_

"Commander, commander can you hear me?"

The voice reverberated through my skull as I shifted on the uncomfortable cold surface I was lying on. What time was it? Work shouldn't start until four... I peeked one eye open in search of my alarm clock.

Instead I found Chakwas giving me a stern look. Oh right. I sighed, closing my eye, and hoped that she hadn't seen me looking. I didn't want to get up; it would probably hurt every bone in my body from the ass kicking I received. It also might bother the giant bruising my ego was sporting at the moment as well.

"Shepard, I know you're awake."

Damn. I open my eyes and stared at the ceiling in defeat. I ignored Chakwas as she flitted around me, checking my vitals, rambling about side effects of the medicine, and did not forget to include warnings about getting into fight with Jack anytime soon. I supposed even Commander Shepard still needed someone to mother her from time to time.

"Shepard, you're going to have to stand sometime." Chakwas gave my arm a nudge.

"If I move then it will hurt, if I move then I will have to get dressed, if I get dressed than I have to go outside of the medbay. Outside of the medbay are my crew- and they've just seen their fearless leader get her ass handed to her by a nut-job." I gave Chakwas a despairing look. "So no, doctor, I don't want to move."

Awkward silence hung in the air, Chakwas obviously not used to this pessimistic side of her brave commander. Nevertheless, I pushed myself into a sitting position and swung my legs over the side of the table. I tried to ignore the hot pain that seared down my spine. Wordlessly Chakwas handed me a clean uniform of a black and white Ceberus logoed shirt and cargo pants. Biting my lip to keep from hissing in pain, I dressed, smoothed down my short hair, and gave the good doctor the best half-smile I could muster. It did nothing to soothe the worry I could see brewing behind her eyes or the frown tugging at her corner lip.

"Do I look that bad?" I joked. She didn't laugh.

"There's a bit of bruising but that will heal on its own. I'm glad that you even woke after the head trauma you've suffered. I knew this was a horrible idea, blasted Cerberus operatives trying to get you killed all over-"

"Whoa, calm down there Doc." I pressed my hands over her own, stopping her from the continuous motion of ringing her hands. "I'll be fine. See? Awake and all of my motor skills and immediate memory uncompromised."

"You're still-" She hesitated. "…in a fragile state."

I could guess what she wanted to say: 'You're still not yourself' or something along those lines. I mentally scolded myself; I was acting as though I was Amanda the waitress and college student. I needed to forget her, if only until I can find my way out of this mess. For now I needed to be Commander Shepard, I needed to get my shit together before Shepard's crew starts falling apart one by one. I thought for a moment before squaring my shoulders- once again ignoring the stinging in my shoulder blades- and placed a hand on Chakwas' shoulder.

"I'm fine Chakwas," I met her eyes and projected Shepard's confident tone. "I may need a bit of practice but we will get through this. We have to, because the Collectors aren't going to wait while I get my head on straight."

Relief flooded her features for the first time.

"Very well, Commander. Please return tomorrow morning for a check of your vitals and your healing progress."

"Will do." I promised, removing my hand from her shoulder. I turned towards the door ready to face all of the looks of pity and worry I was sure to receive.

"Oh and Shepard, do you mind fetching Joker for me? Its due time for his shots and he's behaving with the maturity of a five year old and has been avoiding me."

I tried not to let my shoulder's droop, great, not how I pictured meeting Seth Green. Well, his voice anyways. I gave a quick nod and stepped onto the crew deck. I observed the Cerberus crew as they milled around, others eating, talking to the chef, or fiddling around in lockers. Once they recognized me silence followed as they stared in curiosity, I momentarily panicked about what Commander Shepard would do. I gave them a short nod of acknowledgment, hands poised behind my back and spine straight. Most snapped out of whatever trance they were held in and gave a quick nod joined by a nervous smile while I continued my journey to the elevator.

Once the doors were closed, I allowed myself to relax against the wall. I then rubbed my shoulders and back gingerly, during the elevators prolonged ascent to the CIC floor. It was back to Commander mode as the elevator slowed to a stop, back straight with hands held behind my back. I allowed myself one more shaky breath before resuming my façade. The previous reaction plagued the crew members on the upper of floor as I responded accordingly.

Before I could take more than four steps I was bombarded by a flash orange hair. Air left my lungs as I was brought into a tight embrace of a young woman. I tried my best to politely remove myself without my face making further contact with her bosom.

"Shepard! It's so great to see you up and about!"

My response was muffled through her shirt as she giggled and finally released me. I stood back and straightened my clothes to see Kelly Chambers bouncing rather excitedly from one foot to the other. I did my best not to sigh, or scream from the pain once again shooting down my back.

"Thank the galaxies you're all right! I had heard about the rocket launcher! As well as your memories, I'm terribly sorry I didn't come to see you. I figured you needed rest and time to recollect, but I was busy organizing your schedule when I heard about the combat test. Then Jack had put you back in the medbay, and I felt like such a terrible personal assistant. I really should have-"

"Kelly, stop. Please." I silenced her playing a hand on her arm, in efforts to not rub my head in front of her. "I'm fine; you did what you were supposed to. Now if you don't mind I need to visit-"

"Thane? Are you going to visit Thane? I've seen him sulking around the ship Commander. He hasn't left his room much, have you two spoken since you've awoken?"

A part of me couldn't help but feel a bit offended that this stranger had just delved into a rather personal and foreign subject. I did my best to hide the frown, knowing that Commander Shepard treated Kelly with the same respect as the rest of her crew.

"Actually Kelly, I'm going to see Joker. Don't worry about Krios." I answered diplomatically, giving her an awkward pat on the arm.

Hurriedly I gave her dismissive head nod then continued. Avoiding eye contact or any other personal encounter as I set off to the bridge at a brisk pace; doing my best to not grimace at the pain. I stopped a few feet behind a familiar chair, staring intently at the backside of a baseball cap.

"Ahem."

"What the hell do you want now, Cerberus freaks-" Joker swiveled towards me in his chair.

My inner fan-girl squealed in delight. Joker had Seth Green's voice, though he little resembled the red-headed actor. I squandered the urge to hug him, rant about he's my favorite snarky ass character on board or get Commander Shepard to romance the shit out of him. I settled with a rather large smile.

"Oh, well hey commander! How are you feeling after the royal ass beating the psycho bestowed on you?"

Suddenly, he wasn't that funny.

"Nothing gets past you does it Joker?" I replied, my smile faltered.

"Yeah well, let's just say that clip may or may not be the most viewed clip on the extranet." He cackled.

I wondered if paragon Shepard would approve of me threatening a cripple. Oh hell, she could use a bit of renegade points, especially by the way these people talk about her. She could afford some; maybe I'll even get to knock out that reporter.

"Well let's just say, if I ever hear about that recording, you will be the first pilot to get spaced live on the extranet." I sent him a smile.

"Whoa Commander, just a joke, jeez did you borrow the stick from Garrus?"

EDI blinked to life before I could reply.

"Do not worry Commander, I have acquired the recording from Mr. Moreau's files, encrypted them and have destroyed any copies that have been made. They will be safe behind a firewall that Cerberus operatives would have trouble breaking down. Mr. Moreau's threats have no stock to them."

"EDI you're my favorite." I laughed, giving Joker a wink.

"Yeah, whatever, still couldn't handle the Normandy better than me. She loves her daddy, don't you?" The pilot stroked the leather of the seat before giving it a pat.

My brow rose in response, not knowing if I should laugh or ask Chakwas to delve into Joker's head for a few days; which would be a nice reprieve from mine. Joker's emerald eyes merely laughed back at me. I felt a frown starting to tug at the corner of my mouth, becoming annoyed with Jokers flippancy.

"Aside from your unhealthy relationship with your chair, Chakwas needs to tend to your legs." I started; Joker swiveled away, avoiding the subject. "Do I need to haul you to the medbay myself?"

I was met with silence.

"Joker?" I tried once more.

I stared at the back of his baseball cap. Anger seeped into my brain. How I could I run a crew if the pilot wouldn't comply? I squared my shoulders, silently apologizing to my paragon Shepard.

"Mr. Moreau, get to the medbay immediately before I relieve you of command and let EDI have full control." I spat my best commander voice.

"I'm going, I'm going." Joker mumbled swiveling towards me once more, shifting painfully he scooted himself towards the end of the reclining chair.

Gingerly he pulled gripped his left leg and lifted it to the right side, using his upper body strength to position himself to the side. Grimacing, he steadied himself on the arms of the chair as stood, putting weight on his legs slowly. My frown softened hearing the cracking of joints hiding beneath his skinny legs. He moved forward cautiously, testing his balance before taking slow heavy steps to move in front of the chair.

"Move it or lose it Commander." He quipped.

Joker's strained tone made the playful words bitter as I excused myself to the side. I watched him hobble down the walkway, dutifully ignoring the pitiful stares of the crew members that bothered to watch him leave. I tried to ignore the guilt niggling at the base of my brain for treating Joker so rough. Though I knew the character could not only handle it but dish it right back, it did nothing to soothe my inner voice; currently chastising me for being so insensitive to him. The CIC elevator doors closed, snapping me back to reality as I found myself at a lost as to what to do next.

My gaze wandered to the reinforced windows that hid behind Joker's omni-screen.; the orange glow dimming into a hibernating state. I side stepped around his chair and stared in wonder that surrounded the Normandy SR-2. I couldn't help myself as I pressed my face and hands against the smooth surface that I would have called Plexiglas but seemed to be much sturdier and thinner. I was in awe in the amount of stars that swirled around, creating a sea of twinkling lights. Pinks and purples of a nebula dusting the inky black while metallic flecks (I could only guess was debris or some sort of rocky asteroid) floated silently. I had never seen anything like it in my life. I half expected it to be a picture but I watched the colors stretch and twist, indicating our passing.

"Beautiful." I breathed.

Realizing that my face was smashed against the glass, and I resembled a five-year-old, I pulled away from the window. I chuckled a bit at my expense before I caught a proper view of my reflection. Holy shit, a little bruising Dr. Chakwas said. A little! The nebula had disappeared from sight, so the only purples and blues were the one lining the left side of my face. My nose seemed fine although if a little on the puffy side. A healing cut ran upwards into the left side of my hairline, a sliver of orange peeking beneath the surface. Lavender bloomed underneath my right eye, a ghost of a black eye. Everything seemed to be healing nicely, but still, Jack had really done a number on my face. A need to slink back into my quarter overwhelmed me as I tore my gaze from Shepard's reflection. It was still too weird… my reflection absent, instead this woman's cool dark eyes staring steadily back at me. With a shiver, I turned away and decided I needed to head back to my cabin. Distract myself with the extranet or ship models, anything to keep myself from staring at this reflected stranger.

-/^/-

The elevator silently swished open as I was greeted with mismatched eyes of a weathered and scarred face.

Shit.

"Massani." I greeted, settling next to him.

I reached towards the glowing console only to find that Zaeed had already engaged the elevator to the engineering floors. Biting back a sigh, I folded my arms and stood stoically next to the older mercenary during the descent.

"Shepard, heard you were up here busting Joker's balls." He replied, swiping a sideways glance.

"Is my every move watched on this damned space ship?" I muttered, slumping onto the back of the elevator. Zaeed raised a brow in surprise at my biting tone; so much for paragon Shepard.

"Actually it was Joker's belly aching ruining my appetite."

I nodded, not sure what to say or how to respond.

"Shepard, I'm going to cut to the chase, what in the hell happened yesterday?" He stated, turning to give me full attention. "I've seen you take out a charging Krogan with flick of your hand. I watched as you took down a squad of Asari Commandos without breaking a sweat. Then you take a rocket launcher to the head and you wake up like some punk from Omega who doesn't know a heat-sink from their ass. You're supposed to be the big god-damn hero and you got your ass handed to you by a genetically modified brat."

His gaze locked on me while he starkly laid out the truth. I suppose he wanted me to be offended, or to give him some sort of retort. Instead I gave a tired laugh, his expression became puzzled. His dumbfounded expression made me laugh harder. Soon I was snorting and slapping my legs as I tried to quiet myself.

"I'm supposed to be Commander Shepard!" I snorted, "And I got my ass kicked by Jack-Jack, Chakwas thinks I'm depressed… and I pissed off Joker..."

I gasped for air, giving a light slap on Zaeed's tattooed arm.

"Look at my face!" I cackled, pointing to my bruises.

Zaeed still looked confused as all hell, but even he couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips; laughter contagious even to the most ornery bastards. He sighed, even letting out a chuckle at my ridiculous form. I managed to subdue my laughter to chuckling and my breathing at a regular pace. A feeling of relief filtering all the previous tension that hung in the air.

"Look Shepard, I don't know what to make of your one eighty in attitudes and fighting style but it's clear that you need some help." He gave me a thoughtful look; Lord knows what running through his mind. "If you want, I could train your sorry ass until you regain your hero complex."

Now it was my time to look confused. The elevator pinged, informing us that we had reached the engineering floor; I followed him out onto the floor, momentarily awing at the enormity of the drive core. Zaeed stood, silhouetted against the glass and his off kilter gazed fixed on me.

"W-What?" I sputtered.

"If you want to live through another mission, you need the help. If you're shooting skills are anything similar to your idea of fighting, you really need help." He answered truthfully; but not the answer I was looking for.

"I get that, but _why_?" I pressed, still confused as to why Zaeed Massani- of all of Shepard's crew- would want to take the trouble to help me.

"After you let Vido escape, I was pissed Shepard. I put aside twenty years of my life for your mission. But I signed up for your mission… once I take a contract, I keep it. Still, I blamed you for the loss but you couldn't leave well enough alone." He chuckled shaking his head. "Even after I put a gun to your face, you bothered coming down to cargo and listening to my merc glory days; as though you actually gave a fuck."

There was a pregnant pause, a sort of warmth filling his cold blue eye.

"So this is me, giving a fuck."

"Uh… thanks. I think." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"See if you're still thanking me once I've knocked you around for a bit. Come down after you can wash your face without wincing."

That was his parting remark as he lumbered towards the exiting door. I turned towards the elevator, waiting for the door to open. What in the hell had I signed up for. The relief I felt was vaporized with Zaeed's promise of a real fight. Great, another opportunity to get my face rearranged. At least this time it won't be in front of my squad. I glanced to the right spying the Port Cargo door, which was locked with a red glare. Wasn't Grunt supposed to reside in that room? I don't recall seeing him at the match yesterday, meaning I haven't recruited him yet; which didn't make sense! In the game he was one of the first three dossiers distributed.

An annoying voice somewhere in the back of my head reminded me that this wasn't a game anymore. Reality doesn't happen in exact order that you plan it, so I shouldn't be surprised if things are different. I really hated that voice. I mentally recounted the squad members present the other day, noticing two absences. So that means I still had to go rescue the tank bred baby, and Tali! Fuck! Not to mention loyalty missions.

Why the fuck did I ever want to be Shepard?

My head was spinning, I needed to sleep. I piled into the elevator as it took me to my cabin, EDI blinked to life asking if I needed anything and informing that the Illusive Man urgently needed to speak to me. I gave her a dry 'no thanks' to that invite as I collapsed on the bed.

Finally, my mind swirled away from Zaeed, the Normandy, and everything it held

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_After the beep there were two sounds of mechanical whooshes. It reminded me of Darth Vader. A blinding white took form into large vertical rectangles. In the spaces there were black blurs moving to and fro, a window. Tiles formed, and there was a bed. There was a person in the bed. _

_It was me. The real me, five foot one, out of shape me!_

_There was a tube in my mouth. _

_Pieces of a puzzle came together; my body was in the hospital. I was on a respirator. Oh God. I moved towards my body, in fluid motion that only one can achieve in the physics of a dream. A blinding light hovered to the left of my unconscious body, it blurred and a face came into focus. _

"_Amanda?" Her familiar voice rang in through my head. Yet her lips remained unmoving as the woman's image blurred and moved through the white haze. _

_The image of the hospital suddenly flickered in and out of transparency. As though the white mass and I were moving and shifting somewhere else. Suddenly there was nothing but tiny lights around us, flickering and silent. I think they were stars. The woman's face became more distinct and a figure was added to the face; though the image still unclear and wispy as if she lacked any substance._

_I answered back, feeling as transparent and unfocused as she looked. But there was no mistaking who she is; I saw her face in every window and steel panel of the Normandy. _

"_Shepard?" _


End file.
